


Bad Blood

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [189]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-ish, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: I love love love your writing!! I haven’t had Klaroline feels in awhile but you’ve given then to me again. Drabble request: Klaus finds out what Damon did to Caroline in the beginning, either she tells him or he finds out and confronts her about it and the aftermath of this. 💕
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [189]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Bad Blood

Klaus wasn’t paying attention when she pulled herself into his lap, but his arms tightened around her anyway. “I suppose you wouldn’t appreciate an offer to murder the cretin.”

“I appreciate it,” Caroline answered, her voice quiet in the dark of their bedroom. “But I’d rather not invite the chaos of the Salvatores back into my life.”

“He won’t come close enough to try,” he vowed, his hand soothing up and down her back.

She actually managed a smile, and it only made his heart break more that she’s come to such terms with what happened to her. But then she tilted that smile up at him, and he thought his heart might give out altogether. “I know. I have you to protect me.” Brushing a kiss across his jaw, though, she rolled her eyes. “If only because you’re a possessive ass who’d sooner lock me up than let anyone hurt me.”

Klaus pressed his lips together as he considered his options. “You have to agree that I have some very comfortable safehouses at my disposal,” he reasoned, “and I never-” She cleared her throat, and he bit back a groan. “I _rarely_ send you away without both of us agreeing it’s the best strategy. And I’ve learned my lesson on that, haven’t I?”

“You have.” She kissed him again, her fingers scratching through his stubble. “I just think it bears repeating every once in a while.”

Well, he couldn’t blame her for that. “I just want you to know you’re safe with me. That I’ll prove it to you everyday.”

She smiled at him again, pulling him in for a deeper kiss. “I love you,” she murmured against his lips. “You’re safe with me, too.”

Oh yes, his heart was utterly wrecked, and all it took was a baby vampire stronger than any he’d ever met in his long life. “I love you, too, sweetheart.”


End file.
